Thompson and Western: Against Alexander's Army
Tales on the Thompson and Western: Against Alexander's Army (or simply Against Alexander's Army) is an upcoming 2019 3D Trainz-animated action comedy film produced by Mohawk Studios and released by Eclipsed Entertainment. Based on the Tales on the Thompson and Western web series by NSWGRSteam Fan3830, it will be directed, produced, and written by NSWGRSteam Fan3830 as the first feature length film of the series, and is made to celebrate NSWGRSteam Fan3830's achievement of 600+ subscribers and stars the voices of NSWGRSteam Fan3830, Mr3801Fan 26, Zoe Lennon, RichmondCityRailfan, Frog_princess766, Benthetrainkid, NMW Productions, Trey Epperley, Sirens/Railroads Of South Carolina, greenmachines777, 2026 Productions, Houston Rail Productions, Ahatbears, EdwardJSmithTitanic/ConrailFan76, Maya Lennon, and Ryan's Colorado Rail Productions, with all of them reprising their roles from the series. In the film, Alexander plots to form American National to merge all Class I railroads together and take over the world, and Mitchell and his friends must prevent this from happening. The film is scheduled to be released on YouTube in 2D and 3D formats on April 18, 2020 by Maximum Distribution (despite the teaser poster not advertising the 3D release). Plot Mitchell is a highly energenic BNSF ex-ATSF B40-8W who primarily does freight trains around the BNSF Thompson and Western Subdivision and works alongside Ryan, a serious SP ex-DRGW SD40T-2, Stella, a cocky Amtrak P42DC, Georgia, a playful Amtrak P40DC, Nicholas, an anxious but dependable SP ex-SSW SD40T-2, Benjamin, a diligent-working BNSF ex-ATSF SD40-2, Steve, a wise heritage listed steam powered ATSF Northern, Ryan (not to be confused with the DRGW tunnel motor), a comedic BNSF ex-BN GP39E, and Austin, a self-centered SPSF BNSF ex-ATSF C30-7. The seven are at low popularity among railroad related communities, but bigger problems arise when Alexander, an predictable CP AC4400CW, plots to merge all class I railroads of America to form American National in an attempt to have trains dominate man kind in North America. Now Mitchell and the others, joined by Mr. Ian, are all that stand between the American Government and American National. Cast * NSWGRSteam Fan3830 as Mitchell, Mr. Ian, Jim, Terry, and Draven * Mr3801Fan 26 as Ryan, Chalmers, Austin, and Alexander * Zoe Lennon as Stella * Frog_princess766 * RichmondCityRailfan as Nicholas and Chalmers * Benthetrainkid as Benjamin * NMW Productions as Steve * Sirens/Railroads Of South Carolina as Christopher and Larry * 2026 Productions as (that's right. It's me) Ryan (BN) * Houston Rail Productions as Dave * Trey Epperley as Jared * Maya Lennon as Lily, Mara, and Lilie * greenmachines777 as Joey and Brendan * Ryan's Colorado Rail Productions as Nolan * EdwardJSmithTitanic/ConrailFan76 as Ian * Ahatbears as TBA Production Development Development of a Tales on the Thompson and Western film began when NSWGRSteam Fan3830, the creator of Tales on the Thompson and Western, announced a series of season one projects on the Google+ page in January 2019. He made a further announcement of the debut film on Wednesday the 5th of April, 2019. NSWGRSteam Fan3830 stated "The first special is being written to thank the 513 subscribers (which makes me feel better). The script has to be sent to the VAs via email to avoid spoilers." -NSWGRSteam Fan3830, Tales on the Thompson and Western Discord server A script was being written as of April 19, 2019. On August 25, 2019, it was announced on YouTube that Tales on the Thompson and Western will be revamped heavily. The announcement also stated that the first feature length film will be rewritten to grasp more originality. Promotions. A teaser poster was released on NSWGRSteam Fan3830's Discord server on the 15 June, 2019. On the August 29, 2019, a new teaser poster was revealed. Release Tales on the Thompson and Western: Against Alexander's Army is scheduled to be released on YouTube on April 18, 2020 by Maximum Distribution in both 2D and 3D formats. Originally scheduled for a November 25t, 2019, the film was pushed back to January 25, 2020 on August 25, 2019 and April 18 on August 29. Trivia * This will be the debut film in the Tales on the Thompson and Western film series. * It was initially a parody of Rails of Highland Valley: Run to Revenge. * It will be the first talking train film to be uploaded in the Movie Studio Platinum 3D format. Category:Season 1 Category:Feature Length Specials Category:Specials inspired by other work Category:Upcoming media